This invention relates to an improvement in a connecting section for optical fiber cables used in a communication field.
In case of connecting optical fiber cables, it is general to fusion-bond the core wires 4 of the cables led from the ends of the cable sheaths and to cover the connection section by a connecting box. More particularly, the connecting section 2 of the optical fiber cables 1 is composed in the sequence described with reference to FIG. 11.
In a conventional example shown in FIG. 11, cable sheaths 3 are first removed in a suitable length, the core wires 4 of the optical fiber cables are drawn from the ends of the sheaths 3, excessive extensions 4A of the wires 4 are formed, and fusion-bonded to form a fusion-bonded connecting portion 5. Then, the cables 1 are connected through a tension member 6 secured over the cable sheaths, and the entirety is then covered by a connecting box 7.
In the conventional example described above, the fusion-bonded connecting section of the core wires 4 is a main body.
In this fusion-bonded connecting section has high reliability after the connection, but a high skilfulness is required for the connecting work, and since the connecting work is conducted at the site under the wrong conditions, a connecting mistake might frequently occur. In addition, a number of pairs of optical fiber core wires are connected at every pair, and the working efficiency decreases, and the connecting work cannot be completed in a short time.
On the other hand, when the connecting section is discussed in the construction, since the excessive extensions of the optical fiber core wires must be provided by considering the connecting modification of the core wires, the connecting section increases in diameter due to the excessive extensions.